Speaking From Experience
by shippingslut
Summary: A night of drinking leads to more. Pre-Apocalypse. (I'm really terrible at summaries, okay?)


"I think we need to stop."

Rick's words came out slurred, giving him all the proof he needed that he was officially wasted. They both were. He wasn't entirely sure how many empty beer bottles were on his kitchen table, but it was too many for him to count. Especially since he was positive he was seeing double. There was no way him and Shane had drank quite that much, he thought, squinting one eye to try and clear his vision, quickly giving up when he realized it didn't matter.

Even if he cut the number in half, it was still a lot. Too many. Lori was going to kill him when she seen the mess they'd made, when she woke up the next morning and had to clean it all up. Because she was going to have to, Rick realized. He was too drunk to do it. He was too drunk to do much of anything.

"Lori's gonna kill us." Rick told his best friend, but his buzz was too strong to really care, even laughed at Shane's next words.

"Fuck Lori, man."

"Maybe later." Rick replied, knowing that wasn't what Shane had meant, but speaking his wishful thinking out loud anyway.

And it was just that, wishful thinking. He couldn't remember the last time him and his wife had slept together, much less had good sex. The type of fucking that his intoxicated brain had in mind anyway. Sloppy and needy with no inhibitions, the kind of sex that left a room reeking of arousal, two people wanting each other so badly that they left their hang ups at the door, eagerly willing to do whatever it was the other one requested.

No, him and Lori hadn't screwed like that in forever. Not since they'd been dating.

"You ever tried spicin' things up a little?" Shane asked, knowing Rick well enough to know what was on his mind.

Rick practically snorted at how dumb the question was. Plus, Shane already knew the answer. The lack of excitement in Rick's marital bed wasn't a new topic for conversation between the two men. But the alcohol in his veins did make Rick's answer a little more honest than usual, not caring anymore if Shane teased him for the truth.

He was horny, plain and simple. And if his best friend had advice on how to get his wife to eagerly fuck him again, he'd listen.

"Yeah, sometimes we leave the lights on." Rick admitted, laughing at how pathetic it sounded. "If I'm really lucky she'll suck my dick on my birthday."

Shane let out a low whistle, putting a sound to Rick's own frustration. And when Rick met Shane's glazed eyes, he seen the shock on his best friend's face. Rick rarely spoke with such vulgarity, the crude words were only proving how bad it'd gotten.

"You ever think about something extreme? Inviting someone else in to get the ball rolling again?"

Shane's suggestion made him actually laugh out loud, forgetting his sleeping family that were only a few rooms away. The idea of Lori allowing someone else in their bed was insane, she didn't even want to fuck him. She sure as hell wasn't going to sleep with a woman.

But he was so intoxicated, Rick took a moment to consider it anyway. But only a moment. Lori was so cold, she would never be considerate enough to let Rick get off, even if it meant she didn't have to be the woman to do it.

"I don't think Lori would ever consider the idea of another woman."

"Who said it had to be a woman?"

Rick glanced at his friend to see if he was serious. And Shane might've been pissy drunk, but he definitely wasn't joking around. His brown eyes were staring at Rick, an eyebrow raised at the question. Shane got around, Rick knew that. But he'd never thought for a second that his friend had ever shared any sexual experiences with a man. Not Shane. The man lived for pussy.

For a second, he thought Shane was just pulling his leg. Playing a joke, just to see how Rick would react. Not that he was going to get any good reaction anyway, Rick already knew his answer. But before he could say anything else, Shane spoke, his words coming out so genuine that Rick knew his friend was speaking from experience.

"Men know how to suck a dick."

Rick opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, not sure what to say. He watched Shane sit back in the kitchen chair comfortably, his legs spread, running his fingers through his hair, practically begging for Rick to question him further. And if it wasn't for all the alcohol they'd consumed, Rick probably would've laughed him off. Wouldn't have taken the bait.

"How would you know?" Rick finally asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Shane smiled and shook his head.

"How do you think?"

They'd definitely had too much to drink. It was the only way that Shane was saying what Rick thought he was, why Rick was starting to believe it.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it." Shane told him, clearly taking Rick's silence the wrong way.

"I didn't mean it like -"

But Shane cut Rick off before he could explain. That he wasn't staying silent because he was judging his friend, just surprised. Especially that he'd never heard of this before.

"Rick, a warm tight mouth is a warm tight mouth. Once it's wrapped around your cock it doesn't matter who it's attached to."

It was that very moment that Rick knew it'd been too long since he'd gotten off. Just the idea of a warm tight mouth wrapped around his dick made his stomach stir, a familiar ache forming at just the words. Even his cheeks felt flushed and it wasn't just from the beer. It was getting bad and he wanted to beg Shane to shut up, to just drop the topic. Instead he just stayed still, squirmed in the chair as his friend went on in a drunken rant, his eyes and hands becoming more animated.

"And men, they know how to get in there, man. Women are too clean, don't wanna slobber, don't wanna swallow, act like they're paying you a favor. But a man? A man will fuck you with his mouth, get it nice and wet, make a mess of it. Feels just as good as a pussy."

Shane was nodding at the truth of his statement, his eyes staring at Rick, waiting for his reaction.

Rick felt his breath catch in his throat, tried to focus his blurry vision on something just to distract himself from the hardening bulge in his jeans. It was like Shane had read his mind, had described the exact type of encounter Rick had been craving since before the conversation had even started.

He sat there under Shane's watchful eye, imagining how good a nice, wet, messy blowjob would feel. And Shane was right, when Rick felt his eyes flutter shut for a quick second while he pictured it, it wouldn't have mattered who was giving him such pleasure. Man or woman, he needed release. His balls were swollen and tight, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his jeans practically begging to be engulfed in someone's mouth, anyone's mouth. His ass rose a little off the chair at just the thought, his lazy eyes snapping open when he realized Shane was still watching him.

"Don't sound so bad, does it?"

"Fuck you." Rick told him, suddenly feeling self conscious for Shane seeing the truth written all over his face. From his heavy eyes to his red cheeks, Rick knew he looked aroused.

And of course he did, he was aroused. His cock straining to be free, the warmth in his stomach traveling far lower than Rick cared to admit while Shane sat there looking at him.

"It's just a damn blow job, Rick." Shane told him, picking up on his unease for feeling so turned on by the idea.

And Rick couldn't quite explain why he said his next words. Maybe because he was wasted, maybe because he was tired of Shane always holding the upper hand when it came to anything sexual. Or maybe he was just tired of walking around with blue balls every damn day, tired of only his right hand to keep him satisfied.

"Then suck my dick already." He joked.

At least he thought he was joking. He wasn't sure. All Rick was sure of was that he was too drunk for this conversation. And that getting a rise out of Shane would be worth the suggestion, watching his friend's face when he heard words that wouldn't have normally came out of Rick.

But instead of laughing back, Shane just shook his head.

"Bullshit. You don't have the balls." Shane told him. "Even if I was down on my knees in front of you."

It was a game they always played. Shane using Rick's own ego against him, pushing him into doing things he didn't really want to do just to prove he was just as much of a man. But this time it could be Rick to call Shane's bluff. And it was just Shane, Rick told himself. If he were fucking with Rick, it would eventually be forgotten. They were brothers. Best friends. No one better to embarrass himself in front of.

Rick felt a smile form on his face that he didn't quite recognize, one that came from knowing something Shane didn't for once. That Rick was willing to do just about anything if it meant getting the satisfaction he was itching for.

Pushing his chair back, Rick spread his legs, unbuckled his belt as he met Shane's eyes.

"Come on then."

And it felt just as good as Rick had imagined, seeing the shock take shape on Shane's face. Watched him struggle with what to say, what to do. Neither one of them were stupid. They'd been friends forever, had heard other men joke over the years about their sexuality. And until that moment, it'd only ever been just that, a joke. Both of them were comfortable enough in their own skin to egg it on, even since high school.

But this was different. Rick knew that. He was serious, and Shane knew it. And judging by the way Shane's eyes shot down to the hard bulge in Rick's jeans and then back to Rick's face, almost asking for permission, they both also knew they were about to finally cross that line that people had been accusing them of doing for years.

"If I get out of this seat you better go through with it." Shane warned, but he was smiling. Neither one of them still sure yet where they stood with the other. "Cuz I'll do it. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Then put your money where your mouth is. Or better yet..."

Rick's voice trailed off as he unbuttoned his pants, looked at Shane as he unzipped his zipper. Shane was looking back, his head titled and his eyebrows raised, the room so quiet Rick could almost heart the blood pulsing through his veins, rushing straight down to the place he needed relief the most.

Relief Shane was going to give him.

Still, he'd expected to experience hesitance when Shane stood up, taking the few steps towards him. But it was hard to feel much of anything with Shane staring down at him, Rick refusing to break the eye contact. It was a staring match he wasn't about to lose, letting Shane know just how serious he was.

Rick couldn't keep track of the number of times the two of them had embraced over the years. Hugs, pats on the backs, or even seeing each other naked in locker rooms. But this time it was different and they weren't even touching yet, no one was nude. With Shane's large form hovering of him, looking down, Rick had to admit to himself that part of the reason he was so turned on was because they were about to break down the only flimsy wall that had ever stood between them.

"You sure?" Shane asked one last time.

And Rick was tired of waiting, tired of over thinking what was happening.

"Just fucking do it." He told his friend, his voice coming out scratchy and rushed.

When Shane kneeled down in front of Rick, it was Rick's turn to look down. Seen his best friend at eye level with his crotch, his mind almost not quite believing what his intoxicated eyes were witnessing. It was really going to happen.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked when Shane started removing his boots, an act that seemed utterly pointless.

"Doing it right." Shane told him, tossing his shoes in the floor and then reaching for his jeans. "Now shut up so I can suck your dick."

The words sent a jolt down Rick's spine, his stomach contracting, his dick spasming just as Shane pulled his jeans down, his boxers too, completely removing them from around his ankles.

With his cock finally free from it's confines it was hard to concentrate on what could've been an awkward moment. Sitting there naked from the waist down, his dick in Shane's face, a few wet droplets already leaking out of him, it should've been weird. At least that what's he would've told himself if Shane's strong hands hadn't already gripped his thighs spreading Rick's legs with ease.

He was about to tell his friend that he'd been right, already Rick knew it. He'd never had a woman get so damn close, to situate themselves between his legs like Shane was, to get so up close and personal with his cock that Rick knew Shane could see every pulsing vein, could smell his scent.

But before Rick could say anything, Shane's lips finally wrapped around him with no warning, his mouth already so fucking wet, sucking him with such force that Rick actually doubled over from the immediate pleasure, his hands going straight into his Shane's hair, his fingers intertwining with the brown strands.

"Fuck...Shane." He panted, not believing how good it already felt.

If he'd had any fear that he wouldn't enjoy having a man's lips on him, they had flown out the window the second Shane's mouth had engulfed him, taking him deep, his tongue pressing hard against the underside of Rick's cock.

Rick was still bent over, so close that he could smell his best friend's shampoo when Shane popped Rick's dick out of mouth and began landing wet, sloppy kisses down his length, soaking every hard inch in his saliva. Making a mess of it, just as Shane had promised. Each kiss open mouth, Shane's tongue licking and brushing over his sensitive skin, forcing a moan out of Rick so loud that it wasn't until after it'd echoed off the walls that he remembered his wife was in the next room.

"You were right." Rick grunted, finally settling back into his seat, felt Shane's fingers grip his tense thighs at the words.

"So...fucking right."

He was talking to stop himself from whimpering. Even if it was just Shane blowing him, Rick still wasn't sure if he should let him hear his moans. He was till slightly self conscious, even though Shane wasn't. The other man was working Rick with confidence, comfort. Knew to pay his head a little extra attention, to swipe his tongue under Rick's sensitive ridge.

But it didn't take long for Rick to lose all abandon, groaning freely when Shane finally made his way to Rick's balls, sucking him gently, moaning back for extra effect.

And once Shane was satisfied that Rick's cock was thoroughly saturated, that every inch of his flesh was hot and pulsing from all the attention it'd received, he finally wrapped his lips back around his dick, taking Rick's entire length into his mouth. Rick couldn't help himself, his hips thrusting up to the contact, surprised when the head of his cock dipped into Shane's throat with ease.

"Okay, you were wrong." Rick admitted, saying anything just to keep his mind calm, trying not to lose it too soon, wanting to feel this pleasure as long as he could. "It doesn't feel as good as a pussy."

He let his hands explore Shane's strong shoulders, finally coming back to his hair, actually tugged on it so that Shane would look up at him.

"Feels better." Rick told him between his moans, watched his friend struggling, trying to smile with a mouth full of cock.

And judging by Shane's urgency, Rick figured it tasted better too.

It wasn't until that moment that Rick questioned if what they were doing was wrong. Not because Shane was a man, but because he wasn't Rick's wife. The wife that Rick had completely forgotten about if he were being honest. But at the same time, Shane had always been his partner in every sense of the word. Probably more so than Lori. Shane was the person he told everything to, had so much history with. Was it really so wrong that they were just finding another way to be intimate? That's all it was at the end of the day.

And it was intimate.

Rick's hands still pulling on Shane's hair, meeting his eyes, watching Shane's lips working over his cock. Rick was thrusting into his mouth, moaning freely. The pressure was building to an all time high, Rick could feel his dick throbbing, knew Shane's tongue could feel it too. And when Shane's large hand cupped his nuts and began massaging them to the same tune of his mouth, Rick knew he was about to lose it.

He collapsed back in the chair, spread his legs as far as they would go, held Shane's head in place as he pushed into him a few more times, the urgency building with each thrust of his hips. His balls clenched first, causing his dick to jerk forcefully, swiping against Shane's teeth for a quick second, but Rick didn't care. The slight discomfort only made his orgasm more intense, his cum shooting down Shane's throat in thick spurts, each blow causing Rick's muscles to clench, his knees to shake.

Shane stayed in place, swallowing every last drop.

And by the time he pulled away, Rick had never felt more spent. Drunk, exhausted, satisfied. All words that would've sufficed. But guilty wasn't one of them.

"Well?" Shane asked with a grin, standing up, clearly more at ease than either one of them should've been.

"Fuck." Rick answered, not knowing what to say as he sat there in disbelief. "Just fuck."

Shane laughed, nodding his head, understanding how Rick was feeling in that moment.

Rick watched Shane grab his jeans off the floor, tossing them onto his lap. He stood up on weak legs, somehow managing to get dressed, still waiting on the awkwardness that never came.

"How come you never told me?"

"Didn't think you'd be into it." Shane answered with a shrug. "But since you are..."

His voice trailed off and Rick knew he didn't need to finish. They were on the same page. Standing there, making eye contact for the first time since Shane had been on his knees, Rick just nodded. Something might've just shifted between them, but their ability to read each other's minds hadn't changed.

"Since I am." Rick said instead, putting his belt back on, already waiting for the next time it came off.


End file.
